User talk:Varkanax39
You have new messages (show most recent). ' This is my talk. If you need to reference story ideas, or anything that is not here anymore, look in my archives: ''Current Talk Page | /Archive 1/ | Archive 2 | /Archive 3/ | /Archive 4/ Well, it's not entirely things you've done, it's just me sometimes going back as far as ITD to re-read things. It's mainly me wondering if I missed things earlier on (At one point towards the end of TSC, I went back and re-read ITD and TEG to understand something). I can't really point to anything in particular. ODST! 21:58, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Message? You left a message on my Message Wall I never got to read. What was it? --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 06:27, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Re: Good idea; I'll see how it works out. [[User:Toa Roden|'''Toa]] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 17:15, February 13, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, I did see it, but didn't feel like commenting. Maybe I should have... But anyways, I look forward with anticipation. ;-) [[User:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 17:50, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, TDG and I settled it out. [[Jurassic Shark|'Jurassic Shark']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'Rises']] [[Jaws|'This']] [[User:Starscream7|'Summer ...']] 01:56, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Sounds good. I'll continue my works. War of the Worlds it is, and only War of the Worlds. [[Jurassic Shark|'Jurassic Shark']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'Rises']] [[Jaws|'This']] [[User:Starscream7|'Summer ...']] 02:07, February 16, 2012 (UTC) I like your new sig, Varkanax. I it a promotional sig like mine? They're only modestly successful. Aw well... I have an idea for a story that I am currently toying with; the idea of racial oppression on a newly reformed Spherus Magan. It will be about how a toa is radically changed by the alienation and oppression that the Glatorian and Agori are receiving. I got the idea from a Che Guevera movie I recently watched. Any opinions? [[User:PepsiCola99|'Pepsi']][[User talk:PepsiCola99|'Cola99']] (Reviews) 00:59, February 24, 2012 (UTC) It'll be pretty grim if I learn more about the Cuban revolution, and tell a good enough story :O [[User:PepsiCola99|'Pepsi']][[User talk:PepsiCola99|'Cola99']] (Reviews) 01:03, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Mibbit? :3 -- [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!]]'' 02:49, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Regrading Eternal Darkness Sorry for the belated reply; your message was lost in a sea of other messages. I'm glad to here you like my story idea! And regarding Eternal Darkness, I have not read it yet, but I shall. I am pretty busy at the moment, what with the demands of high school. But you're a nice guy, and a good writer, and I'm sure I will be able to find the time to read it :) [[User:PepsiCola99|'''Pepsi]][[User talk:PepsiCola99|'Cola99']] (Reviews) 21:57, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Voting center Hey man, I saw you put the Limiter on the voting page for FC. I think that's very nice of you, and I thank you deeply for that but I was wondeing if you could take it down please. Not because I'm not proud to be nominated again, but I also have been voted FU already and I was FC for the past month, so I'm kind of starting to feel like I'm dominating the frontpage, while I want other people to get properly featured too. As we speak now, the FU has me in some way on the frontpage for the fourth time in a row already. I hope you understand what I mean here. It's not because I'm not glad or overjoyed that you put me up, but more because i strongly feel that everybody desrves a good spotlight and not just me! Greetz Mate! Reaper of Souls 15:37, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Mibbit now? :3 [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!]]'' 02:28, March 4, 2012 (UTC) I'm not actually all that surprised to see them. Poetry is excellent for conveying characters' emotions. ---- LCpl. Echo 1: High Resolution, 18:09, March 4, 2012 (UTC) I apologize, and I might have made a blog stating that if a character is truly gone for good, I will tell the user. Would you like me to delete the chapter? Again, I am very sorry. [[Jurassic Shark|'''Jurassic Shark]] [[User talk:Starscream7|'Rises']] [[Jaws|'This']] [[User:Starscream7|'Summer ...']] 01:12, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Sounds good. [[Jurassic Shark|'Jurassic Shark']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'Rises']] [[Jaws|'This']] [[User:Starscream7|'Summer ...']] 01:28, March 5, 2012 (UTC)